


Sadness

by lonely_traveler



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, Always Keep Fighting, Gender Ambiguous Character, Non-binary character, Other, TRIGGER WARNING - Self-hate, cathartic writing, it's pretty minor though, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler
Summary: A cathartic kiss.Catharsis; noun.1. The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.- Teen Rating because of some things that are alluded to -





	Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this with Sam in mind, so I kept his name in there, even though it could be read as if it was someone else.
> 
> Should I keep Sam in there or should I make it completely name-ambiguous?
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he smiled gently, coming over to where they stood.

They turned around with a sweet smile, “Hey there, handsome. What's up?”

He caught up both of their hands with his own, playing with them a bit before clutching them to his chest. They smiled fondly up at him, smoothing their hands over his chest as he brought them closer and into a kiss. He wrapped his hands around the sides of their head and face, fingers slowly sweeping from cheekbones to above their ears.

They hummed at the contact, sliding their hands up from his chest to his jaw and then the base of his skull, fingers curling in the hair there. He continued to pet them gently as the kiss progressed, somehow communicating a thousand words and also none with such a simple action. The tone kept to simple and sweet, the tender nature of the kiss making tears well up embarrassingly in their eyes, making them shuffle into his body, wanting to be engulfed in his arms. 

He smiled fondly into the kiss, moving one of his hands down to the middle of their back, cradling them closer. The tears welled up further and pushed off the cliffs of their lower eyelids, sliding down across the apex of their cheeks before becoming mingled with the top of their lips. He exhaled upon feeling the tears, not breaking the kiss, just offering silent comfort as he kept the pace of the kiss. His one hand spread over their head a bit more as the other hand spread over their back, clutching a little with his fingertips.

Foreign tears met their own lips, making their tears well up all the more as the kiss became more solid, each making sure the other was actually there. They shifted one of their hands down around his back, hugging him close as the kiss slowly came to a close. Their tears fell harder, clutching at him like a lifeline as they sobbed from stress and various burdens.

They pressed their face into his neck as they hiccuped their way through the sobs, his only response holding them gently closer. They dug their fingers into his shoulder and back as they drowned in stress and self-hate. They started to get a bit lost in their wretched thoughts and he noticed. He tightened his own hold in response, still not saying anything, simply because he knew. 

He knew what was going through their head at that moment. He knew that they didn't need sweet nothings and misplaced reassurances. They needed support as they rode through this wave of battle. They needed an anchor, someone who wouldn't let it get too bad; who wouldn't let them do anything stupid. He understood that this was a battle that he couldn't fight for them; that this was a demon he couldn't kill with his own blade. All he could do was provide shelter while they warred with their mind. He knew that all they needed was for him to be there and remind them that, no matter what, they had to always keep fighting.


End file.
